Height-adjustable workstations are well known. Such systems are commonly used, for example, in office buildings or in home offices. Conventional height-adjustable workstations are free-standing, and generally include a frame having a pair of spaced apart legs positioned on a floor surface and a work surface mounted atop the frame. One or more actuators for adjusting the height of the work surface are usually mounted within the frame. While such conventional workstations may be positioned near interior walls of an office building or home office, they generally do include any components supported by or mounted internal the interior walls.